Castigos y Confesiones
by SoleAgatsumaStark
Summary: Y pensar que yo tenía un plan...un plan muy romántico para ese día de clausura, p-pero ya no aguanto más (Seto Kaiba) ¿Quién iba a imaginar que un castigo iba a terminar así? Realmente fue algo bueno llegar tarde... (Katsuya Jounouchi)


Hola (? llegué yo con mi super especial por año nuevo(?) okno en realidad este fic me lo propuse como mi inicio al Lemon, pero a última hora me acobarde y lo deje en lime D:  
Me encanta esta pareja en serio LA AMO, este es mi primer fic de ellos, y espero que la inspiracion-sama no huya de mí y no sea el ultimo o.o .  
Se lo dedico a NANNDY la autora de "LEGALMENTE RUBIO" que a pesar de que no veas esto waaa TE AMO *-* xD me encanta tu fic & bueno espero el capi 45(?) wiiii

Agradezcamos a Nahomy-sama por arreglar el esto D: que se lo mande recien salido de la mente y sin ninguna relectura ni edición D:

Espero que haya quedado bien y no traume a la gente T.T... Etto...bueno Enjoy(?)

**Summary: **Y pensar que yo tenía un plan...un plan muy romántico para ese día de clausura, p-pero ya no aguanto más _(Seto Kaiba)_

¿Quién iba a imaginar que un castigo iba a terminar así? Realmente fue algo bueno llegar tarde... _(Katsuya Jounouchi)_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Yu gi oh! no me pertenecen. Solo tengo una idea y la escribo ^^

**Pairing: **Seto x Jounouchi

* * *

**Castigos y Confesiones**

Katsuya POV

- ¡Oh por Dios! No voy a llegar a tiempo – Me decía a mi mismo mientras intentaba correr más rápido para tratar de llegar al instituto, pero al parecer no iba a ser así, había tardado demasiado en la discusión matutina que mantuve con mi padre. Es imposible razonar con él, no va a cambiar, jamás dejará de tomar.

A pesar de ser muy rápido, obviamente con el tiempo que tenía no logré llegar antes del toque de entrada, ahora seguramente me tocará hacer los mandados del profesor que tenga a primera hora. Haber… ¿Con quién me toca hoy? ¡Vaya! Con el idiota de Yoshiro, lo que me faltaba, clase de aritmética, ahora sí estaré ocupado, no me dejará ni siquiera tomar la primera clase por ir a sacar copias, entregar uno que otro registro, ¡bueno ya que!, no me queda de otra.

Me dirigí al salón lo más lentamente que me permitían mis piernas, en realidad traté de llegar temprano justo para evitar esto, pero bueno por fin he llegado, no voy directamente a mi asiento, consciente de que el profesor lo impedirá para empezar con su lista de cosas que debo hacer como castigo por llegar tarde. Le recibo los papeles que debo dejar en dirección y la práctica para el salón que me había ordenado fotocopiar.

-Jajaja, veo que llegaste tarde otra vez Jounouchi – Genial, me encuentro con el estúpido de Kaiba en medio pasillo, un momento, eso significa que el también ha llegado tarde ¿verdad? Lleva el maletín así que debe ser así.

- Noto que tú también kaiba – Le doy una media sonrisa de superioridad puesto que llegué antes que él al menos

- Puede ser, pero como el perro que eres, tú harás los mandados jajaja – Se aleja entre risas. Y si puede que tenga razón, para el gran Seto Kaiba sería un insulto que los profesores le encargaran sacar las copias para el salón o ir a entregar alguna cosa, pero como nunca ha llegado tarde no podemos saberlo, además entre los profesores más justos con los alumnos y sin preferencias está, aunque me cueste admitirlo, ese estúpido de Yoshiro. Bueno, ya basta, será mejor ir a realizar esto rápido si por lo menos quiero estar en media clase.

Creo que lo más conveniente será ir a sacar las copias primero, así que me encamino al cuarto donde generalmente están las máquinas de este tipo – Fotocopiadoras, escáners, impresoras lógicamente con una laptop al lado - Para poder sacar su dichosa práctica, realmente no se qué haré en esta prueba ya que últimamente ni atención le he tomado al viejo éste, sinceramente, en todo lo que pienso en clase es en dormir, durante esta semana tuve que aumentar un nuevo empleo a mi lista de ellos, pues con lo que mi padre me quitó este mes, ya no me alcanzará para comer durante todo el mes.

- Y encima tendré que renunciar al reloj para el que estaba ahorrando con tanto empeño - No me di cuenta que lo decía en voz alta, pero al fin y al cabo estoy solo en este horrible cuarto lleno de artefactos sacando unas estúpidas copias como si fuera un…

Interrumpo mis pensamiento al ver ingresar a ese chico con extraordinarios ojos azules, esperen ¿Dije extraordinarios? Debo sentirme algo mal en este momento.

- ¿Qué tanto me ves perro? ¿No puedo venir a sacar unas estúpidas impresiones? – Sin darme cuenta me quede mirando su rostro, cada facción de ese hermoso rostro…Aish ahí estoy otra vez definitivamente ¿Qué te pasa hoy Katsuya Jounouchi?

- ¡No me digas perro, maldito Kaiba! – Lo miro enfadado, tratando de controlarme para no mandarle un golpe directo a la cara - ¿Impresiones? Jajajaja, ahora entiendo, A ti… también te castigaron… por llegar tarde – Le digo entre risas.

- No te rías mucho, imbécil, que a ti te faltan demasiadas cosas por hacer diría yo - Tenía razón, me estaba distrayendo y aun me falta la mitad de las copias y todavía ir a entregar los registros.

Me concentro en lo mío - Si bastante, por eso lo observo de reojo- y él introduce el usb, que supongo que le habrá entregado el maestro con lo que sea tenga que imprimir, rápidamente ordena a la computadora las copias que tiene que imprimirse y se sienta a observar, pero hace un gesto de ansiedad e impaciencia al notar lo lenta que es esa impresora. Claro yo me encuentro en algo muy parecido puesto que esta fotocopiadora esta para la basura.

- Oye duelista de cuarta.

- No soy ningún duelista de cuarta - Contengo mi cólera o me abalanzaría sobre él a los golpes.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces prefieres que te llame perro? Necesito que esperes a que esta tortuga –señala la impresora - Termine todo lo que le mande hacer, es para el inútil de ese profesor que osó castigarme por llegar tarde, así que deberás llevarlo al salón.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ese trabajo te lo dieron a ti, ¡No a mí! ¡Por lo tanto te quedas tu a esperar!

- Tienes que obedecer a tu amo, perro, se supone que eso es lo que hacen todos los perros – Se que intenta provocarme, pero no quiero darle el gusto, trato de calmarme

- Primero… yo no soy un perro, ¡Ni tu mi dueño! – No sé qué le pasa hoy a mi cuerpo o mejor dicho a mi mente pero me quedo pensando en cómo sería ser el perro faldero de este creído, obedecerlo en todo…en todo.

- ¿No lo eres? – Su mirada altanera es la gota que derrama el vaso de mi paciencia y me le tiro encima directo hacia ese bello rostro que siempre quiere proteger durante todas nuestras peleas.

Para mi sorpresa, a pesar de ser consciente que ese kaiba es algo atlético, es mucho más rápido que yo y me aprisiona contra la pared atrapando con una de sus manos, las mías por encima de mi cabeza.

- ¿Qu-qué…te pasa? Suéltame – Trato de forcejear porque a pesar que creo que él no lo hace, noto la horrible situación en la que estamos, me tiene contra la pared y prácticamente puedo sentir su aliento sobre mi cara, pese a que me mira directo a los ojos no puedo descifrar que es lo que expresa esa mirada… no creo que sea… no es malicia ¿Cierto?

- No lo haré, creo que adelantaré mis planes – No entiendo a que se refiere y me está asustando su forma de actuar… ¡Y mi forma de pensar! No sé porque ahorita en lo único que divaga mi mente es en robarle un beso a este hombre ¡Por Dios! ¡Que me pasa!

- ¿A… a qué… te refieres? – Consigo tartamudear

- Pues… a esto – Me sonríe de lado y hace lo que mi, hasta ahora según yo, loca mente quería hacer. Por el asombro me quedo inmóvil e incluso cuando su lengua quiere ingresar en mi boca no consigo moverme.

- ¿No abrirás la boca? – Creo que le causa gracia lo sorprendido que estoy y me mira expectante, esperando alguna reacción mía a lo que sólo consigo intentar forcejear para soltarme, pero su agarre es demasiado fuerte y no lo logro.

- ¡Déjate de estupideces ricachón egocéntrico y suéltame! - Aunque realmente me hubiera gustado obedecerle sé que seguro esto es una trampa, algo para burlarse de mí.

- No quiero, ya te lo dije. La pregunta es ¿Tu lo quieres? – ¿Cómo se supone que hace para leerme el pensamiento?, comienza de nuevo a acercarse a mí, pero trato de detenerlo moviendo mi cara de un lado a otro.

- No te burles de mi, estúpido - Creo que lo ultimo dicho lo sorprendió ya que dejó de intentar volverme a besar. Respiró para calmarse y ante una sonrisa ¿Tierna? Nunca había visto eso en su rostro.

- No lo hago Jounouchi – Me sorprendo por cómo me ha llamado, casi nunca se refiere a mi así, solo con sus insultos… Esperen, no me había percatado de que cuando lo vi entrar también lo hizo - pensaba decírtelo en la clausura de fin de año, pero no puedo seguir esperando, yo… - Lo que vi ¿Es un leve sonrojo de sus mejillas? – Estoy enamorado de ti.

Sus palabras me sorprenden y todas las fuerzas que estaba reuniendo para tratar de zafarme de él se concentran en una sola cosa – Oh, no puede ser, mi cuerpo se mueve por si solo - en el beso que le comienzo a dar, a lo que él, al contrario de mi la primera vez, acepta gustoso la entrada de mi lengua en su boca, al inicio algo torpe y nervioso recorro cada parte de su boca y nuestras lenguas empiezan un baile acompasado hasta que el aire nos hace falta

- Vaya, no creía que reaccionarías así… ¿Por qué…? – Lo que hice realmente tomó por sorpresa a ese perfecto ser ojiazul que tengo al frente.

- Yo… yo no me había dado cuenta hasta hoy que también…- Siento como mis mejillas enrojecen - Yo también…te quiero estúpido – Lo último no lo digo como insulto, creo que es la costumbre. Él solo sonríe por lo que le dije.

- Espero que ahora si quieras ser mío y me aceptes como tu dueño - Su mirada está plagada de súplica y expresa que de verdad quiera que le diga que sí, sonó algo raro pero sé que esa es su manera de pedirme que salgamos, aun así trato de bromearle al respecto.

- Bueno ya que no me queda de otra…puesto que la persona que amo no me pide que sea su novio…- A pesar de que fue mi broma no puedo evitar volver a ruborizarme al decir novio.

- ¿Qué? – Jajajaja de verdad me ha causado tanta gracia su cara entre asombro y enfado, que tengo que hacer acoplo de toda mi fuerza para poder evitar reírme – P-pero si me dijiste que me querías a mí, y además… ¿Quién es tan estúpido como para no hacerlo, teniendo a un ser tan hermoso como tú?

- Creo que la persona de la que estás hablando eres tú… o por lo menos hasta ahora no me has pedido nada – Me doy cuenta de cómo mis palabras han traído alivio a su semblante

- Bueno eso se puede solucionar al instante…- Al fin dejar de aprisionar mis manos y acaricia mi mejilla – Katsuya Jounouchi me haría usted el honor de ser mi novio? – me sorprende un poco pero a la vez me gusta tanto que haya dicho mi nombre.

- Claro que sí Seto Kaiba – y ya con mis manos libres las entrelazo en su cuello para darnos un profundo y largo beso.

Seto POV

No puedo creerlo, lo he hecho, me le he declarado al fin, y lo mejor es que ha aceptado salir conmigo, él pasa sus manos por mi cuello y yo simplemente me dejo llevar por el beso que nos damos.

- Estarás conmigo para siempre, nunca te dejaré ir – Alzo sus piernas para que envuelvan mi cintura y le empiezo a besar lentamente el cuello, noto que esto le gusta, así que cada vez voy a aumentando la fuerza hasta morder y dejarle marcas, sí es mío – ¡Nunca!

- S-sí…siempre estaré contigo Seto - Mi nombre se escucha tan bien en esa boquita, que por el momento dejo su cuello para volver a besarlo, nuestras lenguas intentan invadir la boca del otro, pero esta vez yo profundizo más el beso convirtiéndome en el ganador.

Busco con la mirada rápidamente un lugar donde acostarlo así que empezando otra vez la atención a su delicado cuello lo llevo hasta la mesa donde está la laptop y sin importarme esta ni todo lo que se encuentra allí lo lanzo al suelo para recostar a MI novio en ese lugar. Pongo mis dos manos a sus costados y él solo me observa con esa mirada llena de deseo así que decido no hacerlo esperar más, no me importan los botones en este momento prácticamente rompo su camisa, mis manos juguetean con sus pezones semi erectos para dar paso a mi boca en el derecho.

- Ahh! S-seto, tu…también…deberías…- Primero algo dudoso comienza a quitarme la camisa, sonrío ante lo que hace para darle ánimos y le ayudo tirando mi prenda muy lejos de donde estamos. Continúo lo que estaba haciendo, comienzo solamente lamiendo sus botones pero no puedo dejar de probarlos, así que tomo entre mis dientes el izquierdo tiro de él pero no tan fuerte, me acabo de proponer oírlo gritar antes de… antes de detenerme, porque sé que debo hacerlo.

Me acaricia la espalda, pero cuando comienzo a morderlo, sus caricias pasan a ser más intensas llegando a clavarme las uñas, pero esto no me molesta, estoy demasiado concentrado ya que noto que está luchando por no lanzar gemidos muy altos, pero de verdad puedo llegar a ser muy terco…

Me distrae un poco que comience a pasar sus manos por pecho, ¡Ah! Cómo amo esa sensación todo esto que estoy experimentando es tan nuevo pero tan delicioso para mí, ahora comienza a juguetear con mis pezones él también, yo simplemente me dejo llevar pero sé que tengo que cumplir mi objetivo así que vuelvo a la tarea. Realizo el mismo ritual pero entre lamidas y besos, esta vez no soy tan delicado con respecto a sus pezones y tiro fuertemente de uno de ellos.

Y sí esta vez no se pudo contener, me ha regalado ese fuerte, largo y tan excitante gemido que estaba buscando, sé que quiere pasar a mayores cuando noto que busca desabrochar el pantalón de mi uniforme, pero muy a mi pesar tengo que detenerlo… este no es el lugar para la primera vez que lo haré mío… debe ser perfecto.

- A-aquí… no Katsuya… es momento de… que conozcas… la mansión Kaiba. – Sí, sobre todo ahora que será tu hogar.

* * *

Supuestamente es mi oneshot de Año nuevo o.o pero si la gente me aclama -no pasará T.T- trataré de seguirlo, tengo algunas ideas pero depende del mundo(?) xD ok tengo que dejar de drogarme con chocolate u.u

Dejenme sus Reviews aunque sea chiquitos (?) me alimentaré de ellos y prometo ya no recurrir al delicioso chocolate wii xd


End file.
